Un retour précipité
by Megan Swan
Summary: Megan revient de Washington D.C après le kidnapping de Larry.
1. Prologue : Au secours !

Prologue

Charly était dans son bureau à Calci, quand il entendit son meilleur ami, le professeur Larry Fleinhardt crier au secours, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Charly. Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il ne trouva que le porte documents et des dossiers éparpillés sur le sol. Larry avait disparut.


	2. Chapitre 1: La recherche d'indices

Chapitre 1

Charly retourna à son bureau pour prendre son téléphone portable et appeler Don pour lui signaler la disparition de Larry.

- Agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Don, c'est Charly. Larry a été enlevé.

- Charly, calme-toi. On arrive tout de suite, dis moi où tu es.

- Je suis dans mon bureau. Dépêches-toi ! Il faut prévenir Megan, aussi.

- On préviendra Megan quand on aura plus de d'informations.

- D'accord, mais arrive le plus rapidement possible.

- On arrive tout de suite.

- Je vous attends dans mon bureau.

Quand Don, David et Colby arrivèrent au bureau de Charly, celui-ci tournait en rond dans son bureau avant de se précipiter vers son tableau pour élaborer des équations qui permettraient de retrouver Larry.

- David, tu vas faire le tour du bâtiment pour savoir s'il y a des témoins de l'enlèvement. Demande si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose. Colby, tu appelle la brigade scientifique pour les affaires qui ont été trouvées. Je veux qu'ils relèvent toutes les preuves pour que l'on ai quelque chose à dire à Megan quand elle va arriver.

- Don, tu as réussi a avoir Megan ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Comment elle le prend ?

- Elle s'en veut, elle prend le premier avion.

- Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir aider à retrouver Larry ?

- On parle de Megan. Elle ne m'a rien demander, mais j'ai fais une demande pour qu'elle réintègre l'équipe l'équipe de l'enquête.

- Tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment ?

- Pour le moment, raconte-moi tout. Surtout, tu n'oublies rien.

- Je revenais de mon dernier cours. Je passais juste pour prendre mes affaires pour rejoindre Larry et papa pour le déjeuner avec Amita.. j'ai entendu Larry crier. Le temps que j'arrive dans le couloir, il n'y avait que le porte-document et les dossiers de Larry.

- Attends un peu, tu ne devais pas attendre d'en savoir plus avant de prévenir Megan.

- Je sais. Tu connais Megan, il valais mieux que je la prévienne.

- Elle arrive dans trois heures.

Alors que Don et Charly terminaient leur conversation. Don reçu un appel.

- Agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Don, c'est David. J'ai interroger les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment et plusieurs me racontent la même chose. Ils ont vu une camionnette blanche partir immatriculée en Californie. Il y en a même trois qui ont entendu Larry appeler Megan au secours.

- D'accord. Demande à la sécurité du campus s'il y a des caméras et donne les a la brigade scientifique.

- Ok, j'y vais tout de suite et je commence la recherche de la camionnette blanche grâce aux indices donnés par les témoins.

- Fais aussi une recherche sur les témoins.

- D'accord, tu pense à quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas, mais fais quand même une recherche.

Don avait a peine raccrocher son téléphone, qu'il ressonna aussitôt.

- Agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Don, c'est Colby. Je voulais te prévenir que la brigade scientifique avait terminer de relever les preuves et partait les analyser. Je vais ramener les dossiers et le porte-documents au bureau.

- Tu rentre au bureau pour aider David dans les recherches que je lui ai confier. Moi, je vais aller chercher Megan avec Charly. Emmène Amita avec toi.

- Ok, je vais la chercher et on file au bureau.


	3. Chapitre 2: Megan

J'ai oubliée de préciser que rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient aux producteurs de la série.

Chapitre 2

- Don, regarde. Megan est arrivée, Son avion vient d'atterrir. Une plus trouver Qu'a Sur la.

- Salut les Eppes.

- Megan!

- Ouais, ça va. Je veux juste Qu'on aille au FBI pour retrouver Larry au plus vite.

- Ne t'en fait pas, sur le va retrouver. Au fait, j'ai Ghosted Redonner.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- Ton arme et ton insigne. Si tu veux Nous aider à retrouver tu vas en avoir, Larry Improvemen.

- Merci. On Y Va Parce qu'on va Avoir du boulot. Je voulais vous dire que je suis contente de vous voir tout les deux.

- Nous aussi, on est content de te revoir, même si on sait bien que c'est provisoire.

- Au fait, comment vont les autres?

- Ils vont bien. Charly écrit un nouveau livre.

- Sur quoi, à part les maths?

- Les relations amoureuses.

- Tu devrais fr Donner des Nations Unies un don, ça pourrait l'secouriste.

- Ah, ah, ah. Megan, t'es vraiment trop drôle.

- Au fait, on est arrivés, n'oublie pas de te garer.

- Charly, t'y pas non plus atteint.

- Je veux juste Changer les idées de Megan.

- Merci Charly.


	4. Chapitre 3: Une aiguille

Chapitre 3 : Une aiguille au milieu d'autres aiguilles

Dans les locaux du FBI.

- David et Colby, Vous en êtes où ?

- Salut Megan, où on en est ? On cherche les camionnettes immatriculées en Californie, mais c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- En fait, si Larry était là, il dirait qu'on recherche plutôt une aiguille au milieu de d'autres aiguilles.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- Une aiguille est facile à différencier d'une botte de foin, David. Différencier une aiguille au milieu de d'autres aiguilles est beaucoup plus difficile voir impossible.

- Megan, on va le retrouver ton lavoisier.

- Je sais. Merci de me laisser vous aider.

- Je crois que tu nous en aurais fait baver si on ne t'avait pas laissé nous aider.

- je crois juste que vous auriez fini par me supplier pour que je vous aide. Au fait, elle est où ma remplaçante ? Don, tu l'as fait fuir ?

- Non, Don l'a fait craquer et dans tout les sens du terme.

- Et alors, elle est déjà partie ?

- Elle fait un stage à Quantico.

- Ah ouais, dommage pour toi Don.

- parlant de tes ex, on pourrait peut-être demander à Liz de nous aider.

- Je lui ai demandé il y a une heure, elle ne pourra pas nous aider avant plusieurs jours. Elle est en infiltration.

Où vous en êtes dans la recherche de la camionnette blanche ?

- Tu nous as déjà posé la question. On va pouvoir te répondre, il y a environ cent soixante quinze mille camionnettes blanches immatriculées en Californie.

- On peut oublier les camionnettes appartenant à des professionnels parce que Charly et les autres témoins ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autocollant sur la camionnette.

- David et Colby, vous continuez les recherches sur la camionnette.

- Et moi, je vais faire des recherches sur les témoins de l'enlèvement et ensuite sur le personnel de Calci.

- Euh… Oui, Megan. C'est entièrement ça. Alors, au boulot.

- Charlie, il me faudrait les dossiers de toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec Larry et dans son département pour que je puisse faire leur profil psychologique. En ce qui concerne la victimologie, elle est déjà faite.

- Je vais appeler les services concernés et Amita pourra aller chercher les dossiers.

- Attends, je pensais à quelque chose. Millie pourrait directement les apporter. On va limiter à la physique, aux mathématiques et à l'astronomie ;

- Elle était en réunion, mais tu dois pouvoir lui téléphoner maintenant. Elle aura sûrement besoin d'aide pour apporter les dossiers.

- Je l'appelle tout de suite.


	5. Chapitre 4: Merci Millie et Alan

Chapitre 4 : Merci Millie et Alan

Au même moment à l'université de Calci.

- Professeur Mildred Finch

- Bonsoir Millie, c'est Megan. J'ai un service à vous demander.

- Megan, je suis vraiment contente de t'entendre. Comment ça se passe à Washington ?

- En fait, je suis de retour à Los Angeles et c'est pour cela que je te téléphone. Comme tu dois le savoir, Larry à été enlevé à Calci ce matin et je voudrais savoir si je pouvais avoir accès aux dossiers du personnel de ton département.

- J'étais en réunion avec le doyen de l'université et le conseiller juridique de Calci. Ils souhaitent te rencontrer pour te faire signer des documents juridiques concernant la confidentialité des dossiers.

- Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. Es-ce que tu sais à quel moment ils sont disponible ?

- En fait, je viens de sortir de réunion et j'étais sur le point de te téléphoner pour te demander si tu étais disponible pour les rencontrer maintenant.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. J'arrive tout de suite. Amita va venir avec moi pour les dossiers. On te rejoins où ?

- Je vous retrouve toutes les deux à mon bureau. On ira ensuite ensemble au bureau du doyen pour les rencontrer. On pourra ensuite prendre les dossiers et les emmener au FBI.

- Sur le chemin du retour, il faudra que l'on prenne de quoi manger en retournant au FBI.

Au siège du FBI

- Don, je viens d'avoir Millie au téléphone. Je vais à Calci avec Amita pour prendre les dossiers. On va retrouver Millie à son bureau. On va rencontrer le doyen et le conseiller juridique de Calci pour signer un papier de confidentialité pour les dossiers du personnel. Je vais prendre à diner en rentrant. Tu préfèrerais quoi ?

- Je sais pas. J'hésite entre une pizza et un chinois. Vas demander à Charlie, David et Colby. Ils sont dans la salle de réunion.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

- Tu me prends une pepperoni

- Ok.

- Les garçons, vous voulez quoi pour le dîner ?

- Don a choisi quoi pour le dîner ?

- Pizza pepperoni.

- Megan prends moi une pizza chorizo.

- David et Colby, vous voulez quoi ?

- En fait, je vais en prendre une au poulet. Et toi Colby ?

- Euh... Prends moi une pizza aux pepperoni.

- Donc, je récapitule. Deux pizzas pepperoni : Une pour Don et une pour Colby. Une poulet pour - - - David et une chorizo pour Charlie. Je file tout de suite. Megan, pense à prendre des cafés bien forts.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'y avais pas penser ?

- C'était juste un léger rappel.

- Merci pour la confiance. C'est que je n'est pas que çà à faire, mais moi et Amita, on a du boulot.

- A tout à l'heure.

Sur le trajet menant à Calci.

- Tu préfères prendre quoi comme repas Amita ?

- Chinois, et toi Megan ?

- Idem. On prendra ce qu'il faut au retour.

- Parlons d'autres choses. Comment ça se passe comment avec Charlie ?

- Ça se passe bien, même très bien. On vit ensemble depuis quelques mois et j'ai trouver une bague dans un des tiroirs de son bureaux à Calci.

- Il va y avoir du mariage dans l'air. Tu dois avoir hâte qu'il te fasse sa demande en mariage.

- J'attends ça avec impatience mais je trouve qu'il est long.

- Il cherche juste le moment propice pour te faire sa demande.

- Oui, tu as surement raison. Comment ça se passe avec Larry ?

- Ça va bien, même très bien. Dès qu'il y à des vacances pour moi ou Larry, on fait le voyage pour passer du temps l'un avec l'autre, rien que tout les deux. Quand il est à Washington, Larry assiste même à mes cours pour être avec moi et qu'on ne soit pas séparer.

- Tu en as de la chance.

- Tu ne vas jamais deviner ce que j'ai pris comme options.

- Tu dois en avoir deux je crois.

- Oui, alors devine.

- Je dirais astronomie et pour la deuxième je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Physique.

- Larry doit être ravi.

- Oui, en plus j'ai le droit à des cours supplémentaires. Il adore m'expliquer les cours qu'on vient d'avoir.

- Tu m'étonnes. Je me demande souvent si Charlie ne serait pas marier avec les mathématiques.

- Je me dis la même chose pour Larry et la physique.

- Au lieu de parler, on devrait peut-être faire attention et aller à Calci avant de passer devant et de le louper. Millie nous attends où ?

- Elle nous attend dans son bureau. On va ensuite aller au bureau du doyen pour signer un document de confidentialité pour les dossiers du personnel.

- Dans le bureau de Millie.

- Agent spécial Don Eppes.

- Don, c'est Millie. Tu sais depuis combien de temps Megan et Amita sont parties des bureaux du FBI. Parce qu'elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées.

- Telles que je les connais toutes les deux. Elles sont très bavardes toutes les deux, o ne peux plus les arrêter. Et bla bla bla et bla bla bla.

- Tu as raison. Elles arrivent, je les entends parler.

- Ben tu vois, qu'est ce que je ne t'avais pas dis.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure Don.

Dans les couloirs de Calci.

- Tu as raison, elle est magnifique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sûr que Charlie va bientôt te faire sa demande. Autrement, tu sais quoi de ma remplaçante ?

- Elle est sympa et adore la politique. Elle va changer pour être muter au ministère de la justice.

- Tu m'étonnes et avec Don ?

- Ça n'a pas durer plus de trois semaines, mais tu connais Don.

- Oh que oui. Regarde, Millie nous attend.

- Bonsoir Millie.

- Megan, viens là que je te prennes dans mes bras. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour à Los Angeles.

- Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préférer que se soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Moi aussi. On y va ? Le doyen et le conseiller juridique Sloane nous attendent.

- Sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrêtera prendre à manger parce qu'on à beaucoup de travail à faire.

Bureau du Doyen Calldwell.

- Professeur Finch, Professeur Ramanujan. Entrer je vous en prie. Vous devez être l'agent spécial - - - Megan Reeves du FBI.

- Exactement j'enquête sur l'enlèvement du professeur de physique Larry Fleinhardt. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demander au professeur Finch son autorisation pour la consultation des dossiers du personnel de son département.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord pour que vous emmeniez les dossiers mais à la seule condition que vous, ainsi que le professeur Finch qui dirige le département et le professeur Ramanujan qui va aider le FBI et qui y est aussi consultante.

- Bien sûr, Il n'y a aucun problème.

- Excusez- moi, je crois que je vous ai aperçu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'université avec le professeur Fleinhardt.

- Vous avez raison, le professeur Fleinhardt et moi sommes en couple depuis quatre ans.

- Vous et le professeur Fleinhardt, je ne peux pas vous croire.

- Vous ne me croyez pas. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à le dire à l'un de nous deux. Demander aux professeurs Ramanujan, Finch ou le professeur Eppes. J'aime le professeur Fleinhardt sincèrement et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi.

- L'agent Reeves à entièrement raison, ils sont bien ensemble depuis quatre ans.

- D'accord, je ne dis plus rien.

- Est-il possible de signer les documents dans les plus brefs délais ?

- Bien sûr. Les voilà.

- Merci.

Dans les couloirs de Calci.

- J'en ai vraiment marre.

- Larry le prend comment ?

- Vous savez comment est Larry. Il le prend avec philosophie.

- Tout à fait Larry.

- Entièrement lui.

- C'est vrai. Je sais que Larry m'aime infiniment et que je l'aime sincèrement. Ça m'énerve juste quand des personnes pensent que moi et Larry ne sommes pas un couple.

- Ne t'en fais pas. De temps en temps, on me fait aussi la remarque sur mon couple avec Charlie.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas intéressante, mais moi j'ai faim. Alors si on allait chercher les dossiers.

- Alors, pizza ou chinois ?

- Chinois, bien sûr.

- Les garçons nous ont demander des pizzas et des cafés bien forts. On ira les chercher dès qu'on aura mit tout ces dossiers dans la voiture.

- On en a pour un moment.

- On va chercher à manger pour tout le monde.

- Megan, ça te dérange si on reste avec toi au FBI.

- Non, bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun problème. Au contraire, ça m'arrange. Je vais me sentir moins seule.

- Je vais vous aider toutes les deux avec les dossiers. Je pourrais compléter certains dossiers et répondre à tes questions Megan.

- Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux. Ça me touche vraiment et je suis sûr que Larry pensera la même chose que moi.

- On est amies, Megan. C'est normal.

- Si on allait chercher à manger, j'en connais qui vont faire la tête si on ne vas pas chercher leurs repas très vite.

- On commence par quoi ? Chinois ou pizza ? Parce que moi je dirais les pizzas.

- Comme ça, le temps qu'il prépare les pizza on va chercher nos repas.

- Excellente idée. Surtout que je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ça ouvre l'appétit les réunions.

- Devine pourquoi Don préfère les réunions le soir ?

- Je vois.

- Je ne sais plus si on t'a demander pour le repas de ce soir, tu préfère chinois ou pizza ?

- Du chinois. Ce midi avec Alan avant la réunion, on a manger de la pizza. Au fait, tu as le bonjour d'Alan. Il va passer dans la soirée pour te voir.

- D'accord.

A la pizzeria

- Bienvenue à la pizzeria, il vous faut une table pour trois ?

- Non. En fait, on vient pour commander des pizzas à emporter.

- Bien sûr, aller au comptoir au fond à gauche.

- Merci.

- Bonsoir mesdames.

- Combien de pizzas vous faut-il ? Il nous faut quatre pizzas. Deux pepperoni, une chorizo et une poulet.

- D'accord. Voulez-vous de la sauce piquante ?

- Oui, séparément, s'il vous plait.

- Elles seront prêtes dans combien de temps ?

- Dans une vingtaine de minutes. Vous réglez maintenant ou quand vous viendrez les chercher ?

- Je vais régler maintenant. Amita et Millie, c'est à mon tour de régler. Je sais ce que vous aller dire. - J'étais à Washington, ce n'est pas à moi de payer.

- En fait, c'est au tour de Larry.

- Et bien, tu vois, c'est la même chose. Je vous dois combien ?

- Les quatre pizzas, ça fera trente sept dollars et soixante dix cents.

- Tenez, on va repasser dans vingt minutes.

- A tout à l'heure.

- On va au chinois, maintenant.

Au bureau du FBI.

- Papa, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Millie m'a parler de l'enlèvement de l'enlèvement de Larry. Comment Megan le prend ?

- Elle est revenue à Los Angeles pour nous aider le retrouver. Elle remplace Nikki le temps de l'enquête.

- Tu as eu raison de lui demander de vous aider.

- De toute façon, si on ne l'avait pas fait, elle nous en aurait fait voir de toute les couleurs.

- Elle aurait eu raison de le faire. Elle est partie où avec Amita ?

- Elles sont parties toutes les deux à Calci pour voir Millie et récupérer les dossiers du personnel du département de Millie à Calci.

- Tu reste ici avec nous pour diner ? Millie doit revenir avec Megan et Amita.

- Vous avez commander quelque chose pour le diner ?

- Oui, elles doivent revenir avec des pizza. Elles ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

- Je vais aller les attendre en bas pour les aider à porter les dossiers et les repas.

- Ok, à tout de suite.

Dans le parking du FBI

- Megan, regarde, Alan est là. On va lui demander s'il peut nous aider à porter ce qu'on a rapporter.

- Megan, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui arrive à Larry, si peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à demander.

- Merci Alan, on aurait besoin d'aide pour ramener tout ça en haut.

- Pas de problème. On y va.

- Alan, tu restes avec nous pour le diner. On t'as prit un repas chinois.

- Je veux bien du chinois parce que j'ai déjà parce que j'ai déjà eu de de la pizza à midi.

- C'est bien ce que l'on pensait.

- Vous pouvez aller devant. Je vais aller chercher des cafés pour tout le monde.

- Attends Megan, je viens avec toi.

- Je veux bien un peu d'aide, Amita.

- Alan et Millie, on prendra le reste tout à l'heure. Les garçons doivent être affamés.

- D'accord, on y va.

- Dites leurs aussi qu'on amène les cafés, ils vont en avoir besoin.

Dans les locaux.

- Les garçons, on vous apporte à manger;

- Megan et Amita sont parties chercher les cafés ensemble.

- Elles ne vont pas tarder.

- Don, tu peux me dire où on peux déposer tout ça.

- Mettez tout ça dans la salle de réunion. On va ajouter des tales pour pouvoir étudier les dossiers avec Megan et Amita.

- Millie, tu peux commencer à étudier les dossiers avent que Megan et Millie ne reviennent.

- J'y vais tout de suite, Don. tu viens m'aider, Alan.

- J'arrive, je prends nos repas en même temps.

- Megan, on va se dépêcher parce que j'en connais qui vont avoir besoin de leurs doses de caféine.

- Tu sais ce que dit Alan, on travaille mieux le ventre plein.

- Larry m'a dit qu'il te disait la même chose.

- Oui, tu vois. Même avec quatre milles kilomètres d'écart, Larry se préoccupe pour moi.

- Megan, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tu lui manque vraiment.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cet éloignement. Je sais que c'est dur, Larry est un homme vraiment merveilleux.

- Je sais pas si tu te rappelle du professeur qui participe aux championnat avec Larry.

- Le professeur qui est jaloux de Larry ?

- Ah oui, le professeur Stanley Novich.

- Je me rappelle. Charlie était venu me demander un conseil pour le championnat à Calci. Il voulait savoir s'il existait un moyen de déclencher ses tics. Il remplaçait Larry qui était dans l'Espace.

- Qu'est ce qu'il à fait ?

- Il a provoquer un stress excessif en murant la porte de son bureau. Sur la vidéo, on a pu voir son tic nerveux. Tu aurais vu la tête qu'il faisait en se rendant compte que la porte de son bureau était murée.

- Bonsoir vous deux.

- Alan.

- Megan, alors, on dit pas bonjour. Viens dans mes bras. Je l'aurais bien fait avant, mais Millie est un peu jalouse. Elle sait pourtant que je te considère comme ma fille.

- Alan, ça fait du bien de te voir en chair et en os. Alan, je ne peux plus respirer parce que tu me sert trop fort.

- Désolé. Vous voulez un peu d'aide toutes les deux ?

- Alan, tu peux prendre les cafés que je tiens. Je vais aller chercher le reste des dossiers dans ma voiture.

- Tu as ta voiture, Megan !

- Oui. Quand Charlie et Amita ont su que je venais pour aider à retrouver Larry, ils ont ramener ma voiture dans le parking du FBI.

- On va diner. Je commence à avoir faim et ensuite on a du boulot à faire.

- Vous avez prit quoi ?

- Pour Don, David, Colby et Charlie on a prit de la pizza et autrement pour nous trois et Millie on a prit chinois.

- Je suis content de manger chinois parce qu'avec le repas de ce midi, je commence à en avoir marre des pizzas.

- Megan, Amita et Alan se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion quand ils furent interrompu par Don.

- Ben alors, vous en avez mis du temps !

- La prochaine fois tu ira toi même si tu n'est pas content.

- Je n'ai rien dit. En vous attendant, on a éliminer plusieurs professeurs.

- Don, tu as regarder le dossier du professeur Stanley Novich.

- Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

- Ce professeur est jaloux de Larry.

- Megan, est ce que Larry t'as déjà parler de ce professeur ?

- Oui, il m'a parler de la jalousie qu'éprouve ce professeur à son encontre.

- Don, je viens de faire une recherche. Stanley Novich à eu des plaintes contre lui dont une de Larry il y a environ deux ans.

- Megan, tu ne m'en as pas parler.

- Don, tu ne m'as pas laisser terminer. Oui, Larry a porter plainte contre lui il y a presque deux ans.

- Je vais faire une demande de mandat de perquisition. On mange et quand on aura le mandat, on ira perquisitionner le domicile et le bureau du professeur Novich. David et Megan, vous viendrez avec moi pendant que Colby continuera les recherches avec papa, Charlie, Millie et Amita.


	6. Chapitre 5: le dîner

Chapitre 5 : le dîner

L'équipe se retrouva dans la salle de réunion pour manger les repas que Megan, Amita et Millie avait été acheté.

- Alors Megan, qu'est ce que tu fais de beau a Washington ?

- Je prépare mon doctorat d' psychologie et je fais du bénévolat dans une prison pour femme.

- Ca te prends du temps, le bénévolat ?

- Ca dépend des semaines.

- En tout cas, j'en connais une qui en passe du temps au téléphone, hein Amita.

- Charlie, j'ai le droit d'appeler qui je veux et de rester au téléphone autant de tant que je le veux, pas vrais Megan ?

- Ben alors Charlie, tu bureau est juste a coté de celui d'Amita.

- Au fait, Megan, je vais bientôt avoir une conférence à Washington.

- Tu me diras les dates et tu viendras à la maison.

- Génial.

- Megan, tu l'a vu quand Larry la dernière fois ?

- Il y a un peu moins de quinze jours. Larry aime bien me faire la surprise de venir à Washington.

- Tu en as de la chance. Je ne sais pas si Charlie ferait la même chose pour moi.

- Si les voyages en avions étaient gratuits, si.

- Il vient surtout au moment des révisions et aussi pendant les examens. Il m'accompagne aux examens et il va se promener et quand j'ai terminé, je l'appelle. Ensuite on va se détendre un peu avant de reprendre les révisions s'il me reste des examens à préparer.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Larry a un téléphone portable.

- Exactement.

- Megan, Ca fait combien de temps que toi et Larry vous êtes ensemble ?

- On est ensemble depuis quatre ans, comme Amita et Charlie, je crois.

- Ca passe vite !

- Au fait, Don, j'ai entendu dire que c'était fini entre toi et Nikki ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Personne, c'est juste une question de Logique.

- Depuis le temps que Megan te connaît, elle sait comment tu es.

- Megan, les Pizzas sont vraiment délicieuses.

- Merci, David. Mais je n'ai aucun mérite à en tirer. On a juste été les commander et les chercher. On a été à l'endroit habituel.

- On devrait se dépêcher de finir pour aller chercher le mandat.

- Megan, au lieu de parler, tu devrais peut-être manger ?

- J'ai terminée. Alors mange pour qu'on puisse aller chercher le mandat.

- J'ai fini. Megan et David, on va chercher le mandat et aller faire la perquisition pendant que Colby, tu reste ici et tu continue les recherches pour faire le rapprochement entre les dossiers et les immatriculations.

Don, Megan et David allèrent chercher le mandat au bureau du juge pour pouvoir faire la perquisition.


	7. Chapitre 6: Perquisitions chez S Novich

Chapitre 6 : Perquisitions du professeur Stanley Novich

Don et Megan retrouvèrent David dans le parking.

- On a le mandat pour son domicile, sa voiture et son bureau, je m'occupe de son domicile et de sa voiture et vous vous occuper de son bureau.

- D'accord.

- Megan, tu crois que le professeur Novich peut être responsable de la disparition de Larry ?

- Je ne sais pas. On va au bureau de Novich. Tu crois que je pourrais aller dans le bureau de Larry ?

- Dans la situation actuelle, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Don, je suis la personne qui connaît le mieux Larry et je suis sûre que je peux trouver quelque chose dans son bureau ou dans son ordinateur…

- Tu as bien dit son ordinateur ?

- Bien sûr. Tu crois que Larry et moi on faisait comment pour communiquer et pour se voir ?

- Par Webcam interposées.

- Exactement.

- D'accord. David, tu t'occupes du bureau du professeur Novich et toi, Megan, tu t'occupes du bureau de Larry. Regarde si nous ou l'équipe de la scientifique à rater quelque chose. Cherche aussi son ordinateur, et va aider David dans le professeur Novich.

- C'est comprit.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne t'aider pour le domicile du professeur Novich ?

- Don, ça va ?

- Je pensais à quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce que Larry à changer de mode de vie ces derniers temps ?

- Je sais que Larry dort de temps en temps dans mon appartement que je lui ai laissé quand je suis partie pour Washington. Il y passe de plus en plus de temps.

- Megan, tu t'occupes du bureau de Larry et ensuite tu passes à votre appartement. David, tu t'occupes du bureau du professeur Novich et moi de son domicile. On se retrouve au bureau dès que l'on a terminé.

Bureau du professeur Stanley Novich

- D'après le professeur Finch, le professeur Novich est dans son bureau, le temps que je l'interroge, vous vous occuper de son bureau, ensuite, vous retournez au l abo pour les analyses et vous me téléphonez dès que vous avez les premiers résultats.

David frappa à la porte.

- Qui est-ce ?

Professeur Novich, agent spécial David Sinclair du FBI.

David entra et donna le mandat de perquisition pour votre bureau et votre domicile.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Oh que si, nous avons tous les droits. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition du professeur Larry Fleinhardt.

Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre moi. Larry et moi sommes tout les deux professeurs de physique et aussi de très bons amis. Allez-y, fouillez, vous ne trouverez rien.

- Je vous informe aussi que l'agent spécial Don Eppes est à votre domicile avec une équipe de la scientifique.

Bien sûr, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour aider un ami.

- Je suis surpris que vous soyez amis avec lui. J'ai une idée, sa compagne est actuellement dans son bureau. On pourrait lui téléphoner histoire d'avoir son avis.

- Il n'a personne, il est célibataire.

- Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre ans, pour un de ses amis, vous ne savez rien de lui. On va vous emmenez dans les locaux du FBI et vous aller pouvoir nous compter votre merveilleuse amitié. Ces deux agents vont vous y accompagner le temps que nous continuons la perquisition.

Alors que David était dans le bureau du professeur Novich, Megan entrait dans celui de Larry. Le mobilier du bureau n'avait pas changer depuis qu'elle y était entrer la dernière fois et la décoration était la même. La seule chose qui différait était les cadres de qu'il avait disposés sur son bureau. Sur certaines de ces photos, on pouvait y voir Larry, Charlie et Amita. La plupart des photos étaient consacrées à leur couple. Son regard se posa sur une photo que Larry avait prise d'elle lors de son dernier séjour à Washington. Elle faisait le tour du bureau quand David entra dans le bureau de Larry.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

A part que Larry a ajouté des photos, non je n'ai rien trouvé. Son ordinateur portable n'est pas là. Alors soit il est à la maison, soit il l'avait avec lui et la personne qui l'a enlever l'a pris avec lui.

- Novich à été emmener au bureau pour être interrogé. Il a passé son temps à me mentir.

- Qui est ce qui va l'interroger ?

- C'est Don qui va s'en charger.

- Je peux très bien le faire et je peux te jurer que je vais lui faire avouer où est-ce qu'il a emmener Larry.

- Je le sais très bien et on va tout faire…

- Larry est l'homme de ma vie et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

- Megan, on va le retrouver très vite. On va travailler sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'on te le ramène. Il s'en ai prit a un des consultants du FBI, qui est aussi un de nos meilleurs amis et l'homme que tu aimes. Je peux te garantir que l'on ne va pas le laisser s'en tirer. Tu viens, on va chez vous pour voir si on ne trouve pas l'ordinateur portable de Larry.

- Tu peux attendre une minute, je voudrais prendre quelque chose.

- Bien sûr. Tu veux prendre quoi ?

- Cette photo. C'est le jour de nos 4 ans. Il est venu exprès pour que l'on puisse le fêter ensemble. Il avait un évènement astronomique pour ses recherches. Il devait être absolument être à Calci ce jour-là. Il ne voulait pas le rater parce que la prochaine fois que cela se produirait serait dans environ soixante quinze ans.

- Il est quand même venu ?

Il a absolument voulu venir. Je lui ai même dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'on pourrait le fêter le lendemain. Il est quand même venu. Ce qui était bien aussi, c'est que nous avons pu faire ce qu'il avait prévu à Calci. Il m'a même dit que c'était le plus bel anniversaire qu'il avait eu.

- Tu viens, on va voir si on trouve l'ordinateur de Larry chez vous.

- Oui, tu as raison. Plus vite on retrouvera son ordinateur et plus vite on pourra retourner au bureau.

David et Megan prirent la voiture de cette dernière pour se rendre au domicile de Megan et Larry.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, il le retrouvèrent complètement dévasté.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ?

- Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé son ordinateur portable.

- Tu sais où il a put le mettre ?

- Oui, je connais un endroit où il le met souvent. On peut le trouver si on cherche bien.

- A moins qu'ils l'aient trouver.

- J'espère que non.

Don arriva au domicile du professeur Novich. Quand il sonna à la porte, c'est sa femme qui ouvrit la porte.

- Madame Novich, bonjour, je suis Don Eppes du FBI. Je suis ici pour perquisitionner votre domicile ainsi que le véhicule de votre mari et le votre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon mari ?

- Dites-moi se qui se passe ?

- Nous enquêtons sur la disparition du professeur Larry Fleinhardt. Nous suspectons votre mari d'en être responsable ou complice de sa disparition.

- Larry, mais c'est le meilleur ami de mon mari. Il m'en parle tout le temps. Larry lui a même dit qu'il était son meilleur ami. Ils font même des recherches ensemble. Allez-y, nous n'avons rien à cacher.

- Merci de votre compréhension.


	8. Chapitre 7: L'ordinateur

Chapitre 7 : L'ordinateur

Don revint au bureau avec les dossiers sur lesquels le professeur Novich travaillait depuis quelques temps. Megan avait réussit à trouver l'ordinateur de Larry avec l'aide de David. Après avoir terminer les perquisitions, ils se retrouvèrent au FBI.

- Don, on a retrouvé l'ordinateur de Larry. Je vais essayer de trouver des dossiers pour qu'on puisse examiner ses recherches.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on le confie à Amita ?

- Non, ça va aller. Je connais les mots de passe de Larry et je sais exactement dans quels dossiers se trouvent ses travaux J'irais plus vite moi-même.

- Tu peux m'en imprimer un exemplaire, un expert du FBI viendra les étudier.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne le ferais pas. Ses recherches sont confidentielles, Larry ne voudrait pas qu'un étranger fouille dans ses recherches.

- Je vais voir si Charlie ou Amita pourront examiner ses recherches.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, c'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu veuilles protéger ses recherches.

- Oui. Je recherche les dossiers et je les imprime.

- Merci, Megan.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, toi.

- Plus que tout.

- Je te laisse, je vais interroger le professeur Novich.

- D'accord.

Don laissa Megan dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui pour que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur, l'alluma et tapa le premier mot de passe. Le bureau apparut. En fond d'écran, elle était en photo avec Larry. Elle avait été prise pendant son dernier séjour avec Megan à Washington. Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Amita apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide avec son ordinateur.

- En fait, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de la compagnie. Le bureau est triste et je commence à avoir le cafard.

- Tu veux que je reste pour te tenir compagnie ?

- Oui. Don m'a demandé d'imprimer les derniers travaux de Larry pour que tu puisses les regarder avec Charlie.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- En fait, je viens juste de l'allumer et j'ai vu le fond d'écran que Larry a mit. Il ne voulait pas me le montrer. Il a dit qu'il me le montrerait quand il en aurait envie.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Bien sûr, elle a été prise lors de son dernier séjour à Washington. On fêtait nos quatre ans ensemble. J'en ai d'autres à te montrer si tu veux.

- Tu crois qu'on peut ?

- Bien sûr. Don est occupé à interroger le professeur Novich. J'ai besoins de regarder ses photos. En plus, j'en ai pour deux minutes à trouver les dossiers et à lancer les impressions.

- Tu veux que je reste, tu es certaine.

- Je suis sûre. J'ai vraiment besoins que tu restes.

- Les amies sont faits pour ça.

- En ce qui me concerne, tu es ma meilleure amie.

- Merci, et réciproquement.

- Merci.

- Megan, il faut que tu sache que ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal que tu ailles vivre aussi loin.

- Comme si tu crois que ça ne me fait rien d'être aussi loin de lui. J'en ai besoins. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'ici et Larry le comprend.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Megan se mit à pleurer.

- Il faut que tu saches que Larry est l'homme de ma vie. Je l'aime à la folie et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui.

- Megan, ça va ?

- Non, Ça ne va pas du tout, Alan.

- Viens dans mes bras, Megan. Tu vas voir, ça va aller mieux.

- J'espère. Je suis pressée qu'on retrouve Larry.

- On va le retrouver. C'est le FBI. Don, toi, David et Colby, vous êtes une très bonne équipe. On va le retrouver très vite.

- Merci Alan.

- De rien. Si jamais tu as besoins d'un autre câlin paternel, n'hésite pas. Même si tu as quitté Los Angeles et la Californie, je te considère toujours comme ma fille et rien ne changera cela.

- Merci Alan, ça fait chaud au cœur.

- Je vais retourner voir Charlie pour savoir s'il a besoins d'aide. Amita, je te la confie.

- D'accord, Alan.

Alan sortit du bureau et alla rejoindre charlie.

- Megan va bien ?

- Elle a les nerfs a fleur de peau. Entre la disparition de Larry, la fin de son doctorat et sa thèse.

- C'est vrai que ça doit vraiment être angoissant. Le pire c'est que Larry est le seul à pouvoir vraiment la rassurer

- J'ai réussit momentanément à la calmer. Megan et Amita sont en train de regarder de dossiers sur un ordinateur portable

- C'est sûrement celui de Larry

- Larry a un ordinateur portable ?

- Il a aussi un cellulaire, comme quoi les gens changent

- Depuis quand est ce que Larry a un cellulaire ? Il disait qu'il n'en boulait pas parce que les gens deviennent esclaves de ces appareils.

- Il en a acheter un quand Megan a quitter Los Angeles pour la ville de Washington. Il aime entendre le son de sa voix et vice et versa. Un jour, Larry m'a dit qu'ils passaient des heures entières à discuter.

- Ils doivent en avoir pour cher de téléphone ?

- Amita m'a avouer qu'ils avaient tout les trois prit des forfaits illimités. Maintenant, c'est difficile de les avoir tout les trois au téléphone, surtout Megan.

- Ah bon !

- Oui. Quand Megan n'est pas au téléphone avec Larry, elle est au téléphone avec Amita. En plus, il y a le décalage horaire, leurs cours respectifs et le temps que passe Megan à la bibliothèque universitaire.

- Il y a quand même plus de quatre mille kilomètres entre Los Angeles et Washington.

- Tu te rappelles de la réaction qu'on a eu quand on a sut pour Megan et Larry ? Et bien on se trompait tous. Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre ans.

- C'est un couple très solide.

- Je peux te confier un secret ?

- Bien sûr, Charlie.

- Larry va demander Megan en mariage.

- Ils ne vivent pas dans la même ville.

- Larry a prévenu Millie qu'il ferait une demande de mutation quand Megan aurait son affectation pour la suivre.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

De leur coté, Megan et Amita imprimaient les dernières recherches de Larry.

- Tu crois que Larry aurait pu être enlevé à cause de ses recherches ?

- Larry aime bien venir chez moi pour ses recherches. Il est plus tranquille pour travailler et approfondir ses recherches sans avoir l'impression qu'on essaye de lui les voler. Je te rassure tout de suite, Amita, toi et Charlie n'êtes absolument pas concernés par ça. Il me dit souvent que je suis sa muse quand je suis avec lui. Il trouve mieux l'inspiration.

- Charlie est pareil. Ils ont de gros points communs.

- Il y a une chose qui les différencie.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est la cuisine.

- Il n'a toujours pas fait de progrès ?

- Non, aucun.

En parlant de cuisine, un jour que Larry était chez moi, il m'a parlé d'une recette de cuisine que Charlie avait trouvé sur un site Internet spécialisé. Je voulais lui faire une surprise et je la lui est préparé après avoir été la chercher sur internet.

- Je me rappelle, j'y ai eu le droit aussi pour la saint valentin. Le lendemain, j'avais une surveillance d'examens. Ça avait une texture et un goût bizarre. Mon estomac s'en souvient encore.

- Larry m'a dit exactement la même chose. Il a préféré la mienne. A chaque fois qu'il vient me voir, il ne veut pas que je cuisine où que je fasse les taches ménagères. Il préfère que je révise.

- Tu en a s de la chance, surtout pour la cuisine. Regarde, les impressions sont terminées.

Tu pourrais essayer de voir sur quoi Larry travaillait avant sa disparition ?

- Je ne sais pas si Larry serait d'accord pour que moi et Charlie regardions ses recherches.

- S'il te plaît, Amita. Je n'y comprends absolument rien et je suis sûre que dans la situation actuelle, Larry n'aurait aucune objection. Ça va peut être nous aider a comprendre pourquoi Larry a été enlevé.

- D'accord. On va regarder.

- Amita, est ce que c'est possible que les recherches de Larry restent le plus confidentielles possible ?

- Certainement.

- Larry tient énormément à ses recherches.

- On va aller dans un autre bureau et rien ne sera visible pour qui que ce soit. On n'utilisera pas de tableau.

- Merci, mais je pense que vous pourrez écrire sur le tableau. Tant que les écrits pouvant être compris par un des membres de Calci soit le moins visible possible.

- D'accord.

Megan et Amita allaient dans le bureau ou se trouvaient le reste du groupe quand elles passèrent devant la salle d'interrogatoires avec le professeur Novich.

- Megan, ne fais pas attention a lui. Il faut que tu penses à Larry. Si jamais il y a des problèmes en présence de son avocat, Don devra le libérer.

- Tu as raison. Il vaut mieux que je laisse Don faire l'interrogatoire.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- On va récapituler ce que vous avez dit à l'agent spécial David Sinclair.

- Il va falloir que je me répète. Je perds du temps ici alors que j'ai des recherches importantes en cours qui requière toute mon attention.

- Je veux juste que votre avocat soit au courant de ce que vous lui avez dit. Attendez-moi ici. Je vais aller chercher les agents Sinclair et Reeves pour la confirmation. Ensuite, si votre déposition est conforme à ce que vont nous dire les autres agents, vous serez libre. Par contre, si ils ne concordent pas, vous resterez ici en garde à vue pendant quarante huit heures.

Don sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et trouva Megan et Amita en train de se rendre dans la salle de réunion où se trouvaient déjà David, Colby, Alan, Millie et Charlie.

Megan, j'ai besoins que toi et David veniez avec moi en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, Don ?

- J'ai besoins de toi et David pour confirmer ou infirmer les dires du professeur Novich.

- Amita, tu peux regarder les recherches de Larry avec Charlie ?

- Bien sûre. Est ce qu'on pourrait aller dans un autre bureau séparé et discret ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- Don, il faut un bureau isolé pour que Charlie et Amita puissent travailler sur les recherches de Larry. Ses travaux sont confidentiels.

- Il va bien les publier ses travaux, Megan.

- Oui, il le fera. Mais ses recherches ne sont pas terminées. Don, si ce n'était pas important pour moi ou pour Larry, tu sais très bien que je ne te le demanderais pas.

- D'accord. Amita et Charlie, allez dans mon bureau. Megan et David on va en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Don, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a parlé. C'est à David pendant la perquisition de son bureau.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui a dit ?

- Non.

- Don, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il a dit. Il est responsable de la disparition de Larry.

- Megan, on n'a aucune preuve contre lui.

- On n'a aucune preuve contre lui. Mais bien sûr ! Il a toujours été jaloux de Larry et il lui a bien fait comprendre.

- Je sais. Megan et David, vous venez avec moi. Charlie, tu t'occupes des recherches du professeur Novich et Amita, de celles de Larry.

- Amita, est ce que tu pourrais surveiller l'ordinateur de Larry le temps que je m'absente avec Don et David.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je te promets que je ne vais pas le quitter des yeux.

- Merci, Amita.

Don, David et Megan se dirigeaient vers la salle d'interrogatoire quand Don les stoppa à la porte de la pièce lors qu'ils allaient y pénétrer.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends Don ? On doit savoir où il a emmener Larry.

- Megan, il faut que tu gardes ton calme. Plus vite tu te calmeras, plus vite on rentrera dans cette salle et plus vite on retrouvera Larry.

- Tu as raison, je suis juste en colère contre moi-même.

- Tu n'as pas de raison de t'en vouloir. En attendant, on doit le retrouver.

- Don a raison, Megan. Il faut que tu te calmes. Qu'est ce que dirait Larry s'il te voyait comme çà ?

- Il me dirait de me calmer et de me détendre. Je te promets que je vais rester le plus calme possible.

- D'accord. Mais si tu sens que tu perds ton self-contrôle, tu sors de la pièce tout de suite.

- C'est promit.

- On peut entrer.

Don, Megan et David pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où les attendaient le professeur Novich et son avocat.

- Professeur Novich, vous vous souvenez sûrement des agents spéciaux Megan Reeves et David Sinclair. Pouvez-vous nous répéter ce que vous avez dit à l'agent David Sinclair pendant que notre équipe de la scientifique exécutait une perquisition dans votre bureau ?

- Aviez-vous un mandat de perquisition ?

Oui, maître. Nous avions des mandats de perquisition pour son bureau, son domicile et sa voiture. Monsieur Novich, pouvez-vous nous répéter ce que vous avez dit à l'agent Sinclair ?

- Je m'en souviens très bien de ce que j'ai dit à l'agent Sinclair. Je vais même vous le répéter. Je lui ai dit que j'étais le meilleur ami de Larry, qu'il était célibataire depuis plusieurs années et qu'il ne voyait personne actuellement.

- Je vais vous dire la vérité.

- Megan.

- C'est bon, Don. Comme je le disais, je vais vous dire la vérité. Vous n'êtes pas son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami est le professeur Charles Eppes. Vous n'êtes même pas un de ses amis. La preuve, il a porté plainte contre vous.

- Comment savez-vous tout çà ?

- Je sais toutes ces informations et bien d'autres encore parce que le professeur Lawrence Fleinhardt est mon compagnon depuis quatre ans et demi.

- Vous mentez ! ! !

- Non. Elle a raison. Ils ont beau formé un couple étrange, Il est très solide et surtout très réel.

- Professeur Novich, je vous annonce qu'à partir de maintenant et pour les quarante huit prochaines heures vous êtes en garde à vue.

- Je dois retourner à l'université pour les cours que je dois donner à mes étudiants.

Vos étudiants ont été prévenus de votre absence prolongée par le secrétariat du professeur Finch. C'est un de vos assistant qui assurera vos cours. David, accompagne le professeur Novich dans sa cellule pour sa garde à vue.

- Don, je vais continuer a faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur de Larry.

- Agent Reeves, serait-il possible d'avoir accès à son ordinateur ? Nous faisions des recherches communes et nous devions nous retrouver pour mettre en commun nos dernières avancées dans nos travaux.

Hors de question. Vous n'aurez jamais accès à son ordinateur. Vous avez beau enseigné les mêmes matières que lui, il ne fera jamais de recherches en partenariats avec vous.

Megan et Don sortirent de la salle et David accompagna le professeur Novich en cellule.

- Don, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.

- Vas-y. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

- Si le professeur Novich est responsable de la disparition de Larry, il a forcément un complice.

- Continue ton raisonnement.

- Il a la même corpulence que Larry. Il n'a pas put le faire disparaître aussi rapidement en étant seul. Il a un complice. Dès que Charlie m'a prévenu de la disparition de Larry, j'ai immédiatement demandé à ce que Calci soit verrouillée.

- Tu crois que Larry pourrait toujours être à Calci. D'après mes souvenirs, il y a des tunnels souterrains.

- Je vais demander à Millie si elle peut nous faire parvenir les plans de ces souterrains.

- J'irais les chercher dès que nous pourrons y avoir accès. En attendant que je revienne, tu continues les recherches sur l'ordinateur de Larry.

Don et Megan entrèrent dans la salle de conférence.

- Millie, il y a bien des tunnels souterrains à Calci ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais nous en procurer des plans assez rapidement.

- Vous croyez que Larry pourrait être retenu prisonnier dans les souterrains de Calci ?

- Ils n'ont pas eu de temps pour cacher Larry. Je suis persuadée qu'il y est toujours.

- Je peux passer un coup de téléphone au président de l'université et tu pourras aller les chercher Don.

- Merci Millie. Megan, est-ce que tu pourrais regarder aussi regarder ses mails et la messagerie de Calci quand tu auras fini d'explorer son disque dur, si tu peux y avoir accès.

- Bien sûr que je peux y avoir accès. Je connais les identifiants et les mots de passe de Larry. Amita, est ce que tu peux me passer l'ordinateur de Larry ?

Prends le.

Amita passa l'ordinateur à Megan.

- Merci, Amita.

- Tu penses que tu vas trouver de nouveaux renseignements ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je veux au moins essayer de trouver quelque chose dans son ordinateur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous regarder tout à l'heure.

- Le temps que je vais chercher les plans, tu continues avec l'ordinateur. Charlie, tu continues les recherches sur les travaux du professeur Novich et Amita, tu t'occupes de son ordinateur. Essayes de voir les mails et sa messagerie. Regarde si tu peux trouver des informations qui pourraient nous mener à son complice.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Millie, est ce que tu as réussis à l'avoir au téléphone ?

- Oui, tu peux y aller.

- Millie, David, Colby et papa, vous pouvez regarder dans les dossiers su personnel pour voir si un des membres à des liens avec le professeur Novich.

- Je reviens le plus rapidement possible.

- Don, je viendrais avec toi pour rechercher Larry.

- Megan, on va avoir besoins de toi ici.

- Je suis venue ici pour une seule et unique raison, Don : retrouver Larry.

- D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

- Tu as peur pour moi ? Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de ce que je leur ferais quand on aura retrouvé Larry.

- Vas-y vite.

Don sortit et laisser tout le monde continuer les recherches qu'ils avaient commencer.

- Megan, tu passes bientôt ton doctorat ?

- Oui. Larry doit venir à Washington pour être avec moi.

- Tu en as de la chance.

- J'étais là quand tu as passé ton doctorat.

- On était dans la même ville.

- Si j'avais été dans la situation de Megan…

- Il aurait aider le FBI, donner ses cours et ensuite il serait venu.

- C'est peu probable.

- Je te garantie que oui, Charlie.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Larry n'est pas disponible pour les surveillances d'examens.

- C'est bientôt que tu passes les derniers examens ?

- Oui. Dans un mois environ. J'ai reçu les dates.

- Tu dois avoir hâte.

- Oui. Je viens de terminer d'explorer les derniers dossiers de Larry.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui nous permettrait de le retrouver ?

- Non, David. Il n'y a rien que des recherches et d'autres choses qui ne vous regardent pas. En résumé, il n'y a rien qui nous permettent de le retrouver. Charlie et Amita, dites moi que vous avez trouver quelque chose.

- Le professeur Novich fait exactement les mêmes recherches que Larry. D'après les dates de fichiers, il a commencé ses recherches avant Larry.

- Je peux vous dire que les recherches de Larry sont bien plus avancées

- On a un mobile : Le professeur Novich 'avançait pas dans ses recherches et que Larry avançait plus vite.

- On va pouvoir le garder pour un bon moment.- Je viens de finir de regarder les mails que Larry a reçus et ceux qu'il a sauvegarder. Il y en a plusieurs du professeur Novich. Dans le dernier message, le professeur Novich menace clairement Larry s'il continu ses recherches.

- Il date de quand ?

- Hier soir, juste avant la disparition de Larry.

Don revint à ce moment-là avec les plans.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le complice de Novich ?

- Non, mais on a trouver d'autres preuves contre Novich dans la messagerie de Larry.

- J'ai ramené les plans des sous-sols.

- Tu crois qu'on va mettre beaucoup de temps à retrouver Larry ?

- Je dirais que ça va prendre du temps. Les sous-sols sont très longs. Certains d'entre eux font plusieurs kilomètres.

- C'est pour ça que la brigade d'intervention et plusieurs autres équipes sont déjà sur place et commencer les recherches. Je viens de les avoir au téléphone, ils n'ont rien trouvé pour le moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné, je serais déjà sur place et nous aurions déjà put commencer à chercher.

- Je suis venu te chercher. David et Colby, vous rester ici et continuer les recherches dans les dossiers du personnel et sur le complice. Mais avant, David, je voudrais que tu fasses un maximum de recherches sur le professeur Novich. Je veux tout savoir sur lui, sa famille, ses amis, son compte en banque… Tu me fais aussi les mêmes recherches avec les autres professeurs de physique et astrophysique.

- Don, on doit y aller.

- On y va.

Don et Megan sortirent du FBI et se rendirent sur le parking de Calci.


	9. Chapitre 8: Dans les tunnels

Chapitre 8 : Dans les tunnels …

Don et Megan arrivèrent vingt minutes après avoir quitter les locaux du FBI.

- Megan, on va explorer les tunnels d'accès au ligot et ensuite on fouillera les tunnels adjacents.

- Je te suis. Ils en sont où dans les recherches ?

- Ils ont bien avancé. Plus de la moitié des tunnels ont été fouillés. Edgerton est venu pour nous aider. Je vais le prévenir que nous sommes arrivés. Tu commences et tu me préviens si tu trouves quelque chose.

- Don, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Tu peux le remercier de ma part d'être venu pour synchroniser les recherches. Je te laisse. Plus vite je commencerais à chercher Larry et plus vite on le retrouvera.

- Vas-y. Dès que je l'ai prévenu, je te rejoins.

- Dépêches-toi, on ira plus vite à deux.

- Il est là-bas, je te rejoins très vite.

Don et Megan se séparèrent. Don alla rejoindre l'agent Edgerton et de son coté, Megan, se rendit à l'entrée du tunnel menant à la pièce ou se trouvait le lighot de Larry.

- Megan, attends-moi, j'arrive.

Quand elle se retourna, elle aperçut Don qui courrait vers elle.

- Çà a été rapide, tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui. Ils ont retrouvé la camionnette blanche dans un des parkings de Calci. Elle était vide.

- Lequel ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on retrouve Larry.

- Oui. Bien sûr que je veux qu'on retrouve Larry. Mais réfléchis, où est ce qu'ils ont retrouver la camionnette ?

- De l'autre coté du campus, près du stade.

- Le parking contient un accès à ce tunnel.

- L'autre extrémité du tunnel ?

- Oui.

- Tu crois qu'on va y retrouver Larry ?

- J'espère.

Don et Megan entrèrent dans le tunnel, dégainèrent leurs armes et allumèrent leur lampes torches.

Don et Megan exploraient le tunnel depuis quinze minutes quand ils arrivèrent à la porte. Quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Larry ligoté à une chaise, inconscient.

- Larry … Don, appelle les secours.

Don appela les secours avec sa radio.

- Il faut qu'on détache Larry et qu'il aille à l'hôpital.

- Les secours seront là dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Il faut qu'on détache Larry pour qu'il puisse être pris en charge le plus rapidement.

- Je sens son pouls. Il est juste inconscient. Larry, s'il te plait, reprends connaissance.

A ce moment là, Larry ouvrit les yeux, tétanisé et cria :

- Non, laissez moi tranquille s'il vous plaît !

- Larry, c'est moi. C'est Megan. Tu ne risques plus rien. Don est avec moi.

- Megan ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Bien sûre que je suis venue. J'ai pris le premier avion dès que Don m'a prévenu.

- Megan, les secours sont arrivés.

- Laissez-nous faire notre travail, vous pourrez le voir à l'hôpital.

- Non, Megan, Viens avec moi.

- Écoutez, je suis sa compagne et je travaille au FBI et il est hors de question que je le laisse seul.

- D'accord. Mais il n'y a que vous qui pouvez venir.

- Bien. Je vais suivre l'ambulance.

- Merci, Don.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout.

Le temps que Megan et Don parlait, Larry avait été mis sur le brancard et ils se préparaient à le sortir du tunnel pour le mettre dans l'ambulance qui le mènerait à l'hôpital.


	10. Chapitre 9: L'attente

Chapitre 9 : L'attente

Don était dans sa voiture et décida d'appeler le reste de l'équipe. Il appela David.

- David Sinclair.

- David, c'est Don. Megan et moi avons retrouvé Larry dans la salle du lighot. Envoie une équipe de la scientifique et continuez les recherches sur le complice.

- Je vais venir au bureau dès que possible. Megan va rester au bureau avec lui à l'hôpital.

- Dis-lui qu'on pense très fort à eux.

- Je ne vais pas y manquer. Je te laisses on arrive à l'hôpital.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le complice de Novich ?

- Non. Mais la scientifique va sûrement trouver quelque chose où on l'a retrouvé.

Dans la salle d'attente, Megan attendait la venue du médecin « patiemment ». En fait, elle tournait en rond et avait déjà bu deux cafés.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font. J'espère que Larry va bien. Et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose au bloc. Je m'en veux tellement. Si je n'étais pas parie à Washington, çà ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Megan, je te garantis que tu n'y es pour rien. C'est plutôt moi le responsable.

- Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ? Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je t'ai promis de veiller sur lui le temps de ton absence.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne peux pas être toujours après lui pour vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Madame Fleinhardt.

- Je ne…

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Votre mari et votre cousin à été emmener dans sa chambre aux soins intensifs. Son état s'est dégradé pendant le trajet en ambulance et au bloc. Il est dans un coma profond.

- Il va se réveiller ?

- Quand il se réveillera, il aura de la rééducation mais nous ne pouvons pas vous dire quand cela arrivera. Il faudra être patiente. Il peut se réveiller cette semaine, comme dans un mois ou dans six mois ou ne pas se réveiller du tout

- Il est hors de question de parler de cette éventualité. Larry va se réveiller, je le sais.

- Nous voulons aller dans sa chambre.

- Je vous y conduis. Il est dans la chambre 225. La voici.

- Merci.

- Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour qu'on trouve le complice de Novich.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider, dis-moi le et je le ferais.

- La seule chose que tu dois faire, c'est veiller sur lui et préparer ton doctorat. Larry passait son temps à nous en parler.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit, je te l'amène.

- Oui, je voudrais mon ordinateur et mes dossiers de révision pour ma thèse et mon doctorat.

- D'accord. Je t'amène ça dès que possible.

- Merci. Tu pourrais m'apporter des dossiers pour retrouver le complice de Novich.

- Megan, on travaille déjà à la recherche complice. Veille sur Larry et appelle-nous au moindre changement. Je vais chercher tes dossiers et ton ordinateur. Je vais chercher tes dossiers dans la voiture et je te les ramène dès que possible.

- D'accord. Appelle-moi pour me dire où vous en êtes dans l'avancement de l'enquête.

- Je vais chercher tes dossiers.

- Merci beaucoup, Don.

Don sortit de la chambre et une infirmière entra.

- Madame Fleinhardt, il faudrait que vous remplissiez le dossier d'admission de votre mari. Ce n'est pas urgent mais il faudrait le remplir et le donner au bureau des admissions dès que vous l'aurez rempli.

- Je vais le remplir. Merci.

Megan commençait à remplir le dossier quand Don rentra dans la chambre et la trouva perdu dans ses pensées.

- Megan. Ici la Terre.

- Excuses-moi, Don. Je réfléchissais à deux ou trois choses pour le dossier d'admission d Larry à l'hôpital.

- Tu veux un coup de main, Charlie pourra sûrement t'aider

- Non. Je connais tous les renseignements utiles concernant Larry. Je les ai appris par cœur quand Larry à emménager chez moi.

- J'ai eu un appel de David. Une piste plus que sérieuse pour le complice de Novich. En faisant des recherches approfondies sur lui, il est apparut qu'il a un membre de sa famille qui est au placé à l'université.

- Qui çà ?

- Le président d'université.

- Caldwell ?

- Exactement. D'après nos recherches, Caldwell est l'oncle de Novich et il ferait tout pour aider son neveu à garder son poste.

- Je veux venir.

- Megan, Larry a besoins de toi. Tu restes ici.

- Tu as raison. Préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau.

- Amita et Charlie ne vont pas tarder à arriver et ils vont t'apporter les ordinateurs.

- Merci.

Don sortit de la chambre et se rendit directement à Calci. De son côté, Megan termina de remplir le dossier d'admission de Larry. Elle commença ensuite à revoir ses notes pour ses partiels.

- Megan, je t'ai apporté les ordinateurs.

- Merci. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

- On a vu çà. Tu as du nouveau.

- Pas depuis que j'ai vu le médecin avec Don.

- Vous nous aviez caché votre mariage

- Ouais, Don est le cousin de Larry, aussi. C'est pour les visites. En soins intensifs, les seules visites autorisées sont les membres de la famille.

- C'est normal. C'est pour en limiter le nombre.

- Heureusement qu'il vous a.

- Toi aussi.

- Oui, sauf qu'il y a plus de quatre milles kilomètres entre nous.

- Vous avez vu pire.

- oui, ce n'est pas ce qui va nous séparer.

- Larry va vite se réveiller.

- Oui. Le médecin m'a dit qu'il aurait de la rééducation.

- Tu sais combien de temps ?

- Ça va dépendre du temps qu'il va être dans le coma. Il a plusieurs fractures aux jambes et une au bras droit.

- Tu vas faire comment pour les examens ?

- Je vais être obligée de retourner à Washington

- Megan, si tu veux, je veux bien venir avec toi. Charlie pourra rester avec Larry et on va s'arranger avec Millie.

- Merci. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver toute seule pour mes derniers examens de mon doctorat.

- Tu ne vas pas être seule

- Merci.

- Ça te dérange si on reste avec vous ?

- Bien sûre que non. Ça va me faire de la compagnie. Larry nous entend au contraire.

- Don nous a dit qu'il avait un suspect.

- Oui. Ils sont chez lui pour une perquisition et vont l'emmener pour un interrogatoire

- Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

- Non, je préfère rester auprès de Larry.


	11. Chapitre 10: Perquisition chez Caldwell

Chapitre 10 : Perquisition chez Caldwell

Pendant que Megan, Charlie et Amita étaient au chevet de Larry, Don, David et Colby étaient sur le point de frapper à la porte du domicile de Caldwell qui ouvrit peu de temps après que Don ait frapper à la porte.

- Oui… Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Monsieur, nous enquêtons sur l'enlèvement du professeur Fleinhardt

- Vous avez des pistes ?

- Oui. Nous avons arrêté un suspect et nous suivons les pistes que nous avons.

- Vous venez fouiller chez moi et sans mandat.

- Nous ne fouillons pas, nous faisons une perquisition et voici le mandat que vous vouliez.

- Je n'ai rien fais du tout. J'étais dans mon bureau avec un autre professeur quand le professeur Fleinhardt a été enlevé.

- Qui était ce professeur ? Nous allons le contacter pour vérifier votre alibi.

- C'était le professeur Stanley Novich.

- C'est drôle que vous parliez de lui. Nous allons l'inculper pour enlèvement et coup et blessures. Nous avons trouvé chez ce professeur tout ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'il soit inculpé. Il y a aussi de nombreux indices qui vous accusent de complicité d'enlèvement.

- Je n'ai rien fais. Vous n'avez rien contre moi.

- Pour le juge, nous avons ce qu'il faut pour une perquisition.

- Allez-y, je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Nous n'avons pas besoins de votre accord avec ce mandat.

- Il faudrait que je récupère quelque chose, c'est important.

- Vous ne pouvez rien récupérer. Cet agent va vous accompagner dans nos locaux.

- Ouais.

L'agent emmena le président Caldwell dans les locaux du FBI pour interrogatoire- Vous, vous fouillez au rez-de-chaussée, pendant qu'on s'occupe du premier étage.

- Bien.

- Recherchez des dossiers de recherches, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver concernant la physique, Calci ou les professeurs Fleinhardt, Novich ou Caldwell. Vous embarquer tout le matériel informatique.

- D'accord.

- Don, viens voir ces photographies. On avait raison, il est très proche de son neveu.

- Oui, tu as raison. Tu as des nouvelles de Larry ?

- Oui, pas très bonnes. Il est dans le coma et il a plusieurs fractures. Il va s'en sortir. Pour rester auprès de lui, Megan raconte qu'elle est sa femme au personnel hospitalier.

- Tu vois Fleinhardt se marier un jour ?

- Ils forment un couple tellement étrange que çà ne m'étonnerais pas.

- Je peux vous dire une chose. Je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous ne le dite à personne

- Dis-nous.

- On ne va rien dire, c'est promit.

- Il va le faire.

- De quoi ?

- Larry a donné sa lettre de démission à Millie.

- Fleinhardt qui démissionne. Mais pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ?

- Apparemment, Larry a demandé une mutation de poste pour suivre Megan dans l'université où elle ira.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Nous avons trouver deux ordinateurs, dont un portable, des boites concernant Calci et plusieurs dossiers.

- Laissez l'ordinateur portable ici. Je vais le confier à un de nos consultants. Il faut que vous regardiez dans les dossiers et le matériel informatique pour trouver des preuves et un mobile pour l'enlèvement du professeur Fleinhardt. Si vous trouvez dans les dossiers ou dans les fichiers concernant ses recherches, vous mes les mettez le côté pour me les faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible, ces recherches sont confidentielles. Je vais confier l'ordinateur portable à Amita pour qu'elle fasse la même chose.

- Bien monsieur.

- Je vous retrouve au bureau, je vais apporter l'ordinateur à Amita. Enquêter sur le professeur Caldwell.

- Ramènes-nous des nouvelles de Larry et dis-leur qu'on va passer ce soir.

- D'accord. Ce que je vous ai dit à propos de Larry, Megan n'est pas au courant alors vous gardez ça pour vous.

- C'est promit.

- Dès que vous avez des nouvelles, vous me contacter.

Don prit sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Quand il arriva, Megan était plongé dans son ordinateur tout en tenant la main de Larry dans la sienne.

- Excusez6moi, on est à Calci ou dans la chambre d'hôpital de Larry ?

- On a transformé la chambre de Larry en annexe de Calci. Megan révise pour ses derniers examens du mois prochain.

- Tu vas les passer où ?

- A Washington. C'est là-bas que je prépare mon doctorat.

- Je suis sûr que Larry sera réveillé avant que tu partes pour tes examens.

- J'espère aussi.

- Megan, j'ai toujours voulu aller à Washington et je voudrais savoir si çà vous dérangerais si je vous y accompagnais le mois prochain ?

- Bien sûr que non, je suis sûr que Larry sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie pendant que je serais en examen. On pourra visiter la ville ensuite.

- Tu vas partir sans moi ?

- Bien sûr que non, Charlie. Si Megan et Larry sont d'accord, tu pourras venir avec nous.

- Tu seras le bienvenu.

- Merci.

- Vous resterez combien de temps là-bas ?

- Le temps de passer mes derniers examens et ma thèse. En attendant les résultats, on fera un peu de tourisme.

- On s'amusera bien.

- Tu dois avoir hâte d'y être ?

- Oui, je commence à trouver le temps long loin de Larry mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire que le reste va passer très vite.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas l'avoir. Larry en ai persuadé.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Tu en ai où ?

- ma thèse est terminée. Il ne me reste plus que quelques chapitres à réviser. Je connais les définitions par cœur. Je les ai revues avec Larry quand il est venu à Washington la dernière fois.

- Ça bosse dur, alors.

- Je veux mon doctorat. Je fais juste ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir

- Larry m'a raconté une fois pour l'avoir.

- Oui, il trouvait que je travaillais trop.

Sans rien me dire, il m'a donné un verre d'eau. Je me suis dis que ça tombait bien parce que j'avais soif. Je me souviens juste avoir bu le verre d'eau et m'être réveillé deux heures plus tard affamée.

- C'n'est pourtant pas le genre de Larry.

- Je me suis dit que pour qu'il aille aussi loin, je devais faire des efforts.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Nous avons été déjeuné. Ensuite, nous sommes aller au cinéma, puis dans un musée et restaurant. Je n'ai repris mes révisions que le lendemain après-midi.

- Ça a du te faire du bien ?

- Oh que oui. Larry était plus que ravi. Je sortais de mes partiels et je commençais à travailler pour le semestre suivant.

- Don ? C'est quoi cet ordinateur ?

- C'est l'ordinateur de Caldwell. Il faudrait que tu cherches tout ce que tu peux trouver qui peut relier Caldwell à l'enlèvement de Larry.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Ça va, Megan ?

- Ça fait au moins trois fois que je lis le même paragraphe et plus je le lis et moins je le comprends.

- Reposes-toi un peu, Megan. Ça fait un moment que tu révises. Pensez un peu à manger tout les trois. Je vais vous acheter quelque chose à manger en bas et je veux que vous dormiez un peu. Vous savez que ça fait des heures que vous êtes ici.

- Je veux bien manger quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas dormir maintenant.

- Megan Larry va avoir besoins de toi quand il va se réveiller. Tu feras comment pour l'aider ?

- D'accord. Je vais manger quelque chose et dormir un peu.

- C'est bien. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Charlie et Amita, vous venez avec moi ou vous restez avec Megan et Larry ?

- Je viens avec toi. J'ai faim et j'ai besoins de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Charlie, tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Appelles-nous s'il y a du changement.

- Sans faute. Je vais faire une pause dans mes révisions et je reprendrais plus tard.

Don, Charlie et Amita sortirent de la chambre et se rendirent dans l'ascenseur pour aller à la cafétéria.

Megan prit l'ordinateur de Larry pour regarder leurs photos. Le téléphone de la chambre de Larry sonna au moment où Alan et Millie pénétraient dans la pièce.

- Chambre de Larry Fleinhardt.

- Megan, c'est David. Est-ce que tu peux demander à Amita de regarder le plus rapidement possible l'ordinateur de Caldwell. Il vient d'avouer sa participation dans l'enlèvement de Larry. Il dit qu'il voulait empêcher Larry de terminer ses recherches et de les publier. Il dit que c'est son neveu qui a eu l'idée de l'enlèvement de Larry. Ils s'en renvoient la responsabilité.

- Tu veux qu'Amita trouve des preuves pour savoir qui est l'investigateur de l'enlèvement de Larry.

- Oui.

Megan était encore en ligne avec David quand un portable sonna.

- Megan, c'est ton portable qui sonne.

- Non, ça doit être celui de Larry.

Megan raccrocha le téléphone de la chambre et prit la communication du portable de Larry.

- Téléphone du professeur Fleinhardt… Je suis sa compagne… Ah oui… Il devait vous le rendre quand ?... Il est dans le coma depuis ce matin… Oui, je veux bien… sur clé USB… Il est terminé depuis quinze jours et la mise en page est faite… Je vous l'apporte dès que possible…Oui, je crois savoir où c'est. Bien… A tout de suite.

- David t'a parlé du professeur Caldwell ?

- Oui. Amita va examiner l'ordinateur pour voir s'il contient des éléments de preuves. Je vais demander à Don s'il peut me déposer à Calci. J'ai une course à y faire pour Larry qui est urgente.

- Son article. Comme Larry fait partie de mon département, ils m'ont contacté et je leur ai dit de téléphoner sur son portable et que c'est toi qui répondrais.

- Megan, si tu veux, je veux bien te prêter ma voiture.

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Alan, mais je vais devoir refuser.

- Tu vas faire comment pour revenir de Calci ?

- Je vais prendre celle de Larry.

- Tu as un double de ses clés de voiture ?

- Oui. En plus, Larry voulait que je regarde ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Je prends des cours de mécanique pour les voitures anciennes. Le professeur est dingue de voitures anciennes.

- Il y a du monde à aller à son cours ?

- Un peu. Vous pouvez veillez sur Larry le temps de mon absence et me prévenir au moindre changement ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Megan. On veille sur lui.

Megan sortait de la chambre et croisa Don, Charlie et Amita qui revenaient de manger.

- Megan, on t'a prit une salade.

- Merci, Don. Est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer à Calci en allant au bureau ? Je vais prendre la voiture de Larry pour revenir.

- Amita, est ce que tu pourrais examiner l'ordinateur de Caldwell le plus rapidement possible ?

- Oui, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite.

- Il y a du nouveau ?

- Oui. Caldwell à avouer mais ils se renvoient la responsabilité de l'initiative. Amita alluma l'ordinateur de Caldwell et commença par regarder les mails puis la messagerie interne de Calci. Au bout d'une heure et demie de recherche, Amita savait qui était l'investigateur de l'enlèvement de Larry.


	12. Chapitre 11: Dépot de l'article

Chapitre 11 : Dépôt de l'article

Pendant qu'Amita explorait l'ordinateur du professeur Caldwell, Don déposait Megan à Calci.

- Tu es certaine que ça va aller ?

- Oui. De toute façon, si je n'arrivai pas à démarrer la voiture de Larry, je te téléphone tout de suite.

- D'accord. Je vais au bureau. Ne tardes pas, ton repas t'attends dans la chambre de Larry.

- Appelles-moi s'il y a du nouveau.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Don retourna au FBI alors que Megan se rendait au bureau de publication des articles pour y déposer celui de Larry.

- Bonjour, vous avez téléphoné pour l'article du professeur Fleinhardt

- Ah oui. Vous devez être la personne que j'ai eue au téléphone.

- Oui, je suis sa compagne, Megan Reeves. Le professeur Finch m'a assuré que cela ne poserait pas de problème pour le dépôt de l'article.

- Si vous avez l'accord des professeurs Fleinhardt et Finch, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Je ne pense pas que le professeur Fleinhardt serait contre. Au contraire, il était pressé de faire publier ses recherches. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris l'initiative de vous l'apporter.

- La mise en page est faite ?

- Oui, il est prêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à le déposer ici.

- Il sera dans la prochaine revue de l'université.

Megan quitta le bâtiment pour le parking où se trouvait la voiture de Larry.

Elle trouva la panne au bout de quinze minutes et réussit ensuite à la démarrer pour retourner à l'hôpital.


	13. Chapitre 12: La nomination

Chapitre 12 : La nomination

Megan fut de retour dans la chambre de Larry vingt minutes après avoir quitter Calci.

- Déjà de retour !

- Oui, je suis revenu dès que possible.

- Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec la voiture de Larry ?

- Non. Larry m'a expliqué le problème. J'en ai parlé au professeur qui nous donne des cours de mécanique. J'ai mis du temps à me rappeler des explications mais le problème est résolu.

- Tu es venu avec ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu voulais que je revienne comment de Calci ?

- Tu en as de la chance qu'il te laisse la conduire.

- Oui, tu sais qu'il a mit du temps avant qu'il me laisse la conduire seule. Pendant un moment, il était avec moi quand je la conduisais. J'adore la conduire mais je préfère quand c'est lui qui la conduit.

- Tu crois qu'il va t'en vouloir que tu l'aies conduite sans lui ?

- Non. Elle est réparée. Au fait, Millie est partie ?

- Oui, elle a du aller à Calci pour un conseil d'administration extraordinaire. Tous les directeurs de département se réunissent pour choisir le nouveau président d'université

- Millie va pouvoir faire de l'avancée de l'enquête.

- L'article de Larry va paraître quand ?

- Dans la prochaine revue de l'université. Larry avait hâte de le faire publier.

- Il en parle de temps en temps avec toi ? Il ne nous en parle jamais.

- Ne te vexe pas, charlie. Je suis sûre que si Larry fait ses recherches à Washington, c'est parce que je n'y comprends rien.

- Je ne crois pas. Megan. Je crois que comme je te le disais hier, tu es sa muse.

- Je le crois aussi pour toi et charlie.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi, je dis que oui. Larry le pense aussi.

- Megan, tu n'as pas mangé ?

- Si, j'ai pris quelque chose à Calci.

- Tu le mangeras ce soir.

- Oui. Millie est partie depuis longtemps ?

- Elle est partie moins de cinq minutes après toi et Don.

- Elle ne va pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- C'est Millie qui a réunit tout les directeurs de départements. Elle les a prévenus pour les professeurs Novich et Caldwell.

- Je vois bien Millie prendre la direction de Calci.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûre, pas vous ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce poste.

- Je sais que je ne la connais pas très bien et que je n'ai jamais travaillé avec elle, mais de ce que j'ai pu entendre, Millie est à la force de caractère d'une meneuse qui est apprécié de tout le monde. Elle prend les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Elle gère bien les problèmes dans son département et sais se faire respecter.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle là.

- Millie est votre supérieur à tout les trois et on a un peu tendance à penser le contraire de son supérieur

- C'est moi ou tu pensais à Don quand tu parlais.

- Un peu. Travailler au FBI ne permet pas vraiment d'avoir une vie en dehors du travail.

- Tu avais Larry.

- Oui, mais moi c'est pas pareil, je suis une chanceuse. Il y en a très peu comme lui. Je vais aller chercher des cafés. Si quelqu'un en veux un, dites le moi. Je vois que tout le monde en veut un. Par contre, je vais avoir besoins d'un peu d'aide.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Merci, Alan.

Megan et Alan étaient à la cafétéria quand ils virent Millie qui revenait de Calci.

- Millie, tu viens avec nous On prend des cafés pour nous, Charlie et Amita.

- Oui, j'en ai besoins d'un.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Millie ?

- c'est moi qui ai été élue. Ils ont dit que c'était mois qui étais la mieux placée.

- Je le savais. Tu vois, Alan. Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils allaient choisir Millie.

- Ah bon !

- Oui et ils ont eu raison.

- Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur.

- Euh…Oui… Megan a raison. Félicitations Millie.

- Merci à tout les deux. J'espère que je ne vais décevoir personne.

- Tu vas y arriver. Il va juste te falloir un temps d'adaptation mais Charlie, Amita et Larry t'aideront.

- Je suis certaine que les autres professeurs et les directeurs de départements seront compréhensifs.

- Mon nouveau poste est une grosse responsabilité. Je vais devoir embaucher de nouveaux directeurs de départements.

- Tu vas trouver.

- Je me demande comment Charlie, Amita et Larry vont réagir.

- Je suis certain qu'ils vont très bien le prendre et qu'ils seront ravis.

Megan, Alan et Millie prirent les cafés et retournèrent dans la chambre de Larry.

- Millie, avec Amita, on se demandait comment c'était passer la réunion et on se demandait qui avait été élu pour remplacer Caldwell ?

- Vous pensez que c'est qui ?

- Moi, je pense que c'est toi et Charlie n'en sait rien.

- En fait, je me disais que la personne qui avait été choisit serait la personne qui aura été jugée comme la plus compétente pour ce poste.

- Merci beaucoup, charlie.

- C'est toi ?

- Oui.

- Félicitations.

- Merci.

- Qui est ce qui va te remplacer pour diriger le département,

- Pour le moment, c'est moi.

- Tu devrais choisir Larry.

- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée.

- Megan, tu en penses quoi ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire. Je sais que sa situation professionnelle lui convient très bien comme çà. En ce qui concerne la direction du département, je suis hésitante. Il faudra attendre qu'il sorte du coma, mais quoi qu'il prenne comme décision, je le soutiendrait à cent pour cent.


	14. Chapitre 13: En route vers Washington

Chapitre 13 : En route vers Washington

Un mois et demi passa sans que l'état de santé de Larry ne s'améliore et il était toujours dans le coma le jour où Megan dut quitter Los Angeles pour passer ses derniers examens de Doctorat arriva trop vite

- Megan, tu es sûre que tu as ce qu'il faut pour nous héberger.

- Bien sûr que oui. La colocataire que j'avais est partie alors j'ai une chambre de plus.

- Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas si on vient aussi ?

- Millie et Alan, comme je l'ai dit a Amita et Charlie, je suis ravie que vous veniez avec nous.

- Qui va surveiller Larry ?

- Don, David, Colby et des amis de Larry. De toute façon, dès qu'on pourra revenir ici, on le fera. Amita et Charlie sont pressés d'aller à Washington mais ils sont pressés de revenir aussi.

- Comme toi ?

- Oh que oui. Je suis pressée de revenir pour être auprès de Larry.

- On va faire un peu de tourisme ?

- Oui. Oui, il y a quelques jours entre le dernier examen et les résultats.

- Je vais vous laisser avec Larry. Je vais aller préparer mon sac. Tu a préparé tes affaires, Millie ?

- Oui, il est dans le coffre de la voiture de Megan.

- Charlie et Amita ont déposé leur valise aussi.

- Je vais te laisser avec Larry pour que tu puisses être un peu tranquille avec lui avant notre départ pour Washington. On se retrouve, tous ensemble, ici dans deux heures.

- Oui, a tout à l'heure

Alan et Millie quitter la chambre et laissèrent Megan avec Larry.

- Larry, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois avec moi à Washington pour m'accompagner à mes examens comme les autres fois. Tu me manques tellement. Je te laisse le programme de mes examens, comme ça, tu pourras suivre si tu te réveilles. Don te dira les jours et les heures comme çà, tu pourras te rendre compte du déroulement des épreuves. Larry, tu es dans le coma depuis un mois et demi. J'ai besoins que tu te réveilles. Charlie a besoins de toi, tu es son mentor et Amita à besoins de toi pour vos recherches sur le boson de Higgs. Tout le monde attend que tu sortes du coma. Alan, Charlie, Amita et Millie vont m'accompagner. On va rester le minimum de temps absents. Je vais en profiter pour récupérer nos dernières affaires. On va pouvoir faire ce qu'on avait prévu avant que je parte pour Washington. Je t'aime, Larry.

- Megan, je sais que tu voudrais rester avec Larry, amis on doit y aller maintenant sinon, nous allons rater notre avion. On sera de retour dans moins d'une semaine. Il ne sera pas seul un minute, Don te l'a promit et sais que tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Oui, tu as raison. Plus tôt nous serons partis et plus vite nous serons de retour.

Don arriva pour prendre la relève et Megan et Amita quittèrent la chambre de Larry dix minutes plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent tout les cinq à Washington en début d'après-midi.


End file.
